


Space is cold and lonely, it's inevitable.

by SorenTree



Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Cold, Developing Relationship, F/M, M/M, Stalking, Touch-Starved, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:40:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26805265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SorenTree/pseuds/SorenTree
Summary: White finds his feelings for red grow and surprisingly he doesn't mind it, actually no, it's the perfect solution.
Relationships: Pink/Red (Among Us), Red/White (Among Us)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 106





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was created due to my obsession with this game and my love for creepy monster creatures, oh and of course 'romance'. Anyways pull back your seats and grab your popcorn, this is going to be, well, interesting. This shall have multiple chapters.

Desperation bubbled and burned like tar as White watched pink float off into space, ejected. Sentenced to death for a crime she did not commit though we're guilty of all the same. There she went, his partner, mate, and fellow imposter, the one person he needed to complete this special mission. White placed his hand upon the glass, watching her form drift away as though saying goodbye to his very purpose, because he was, unless.... He bristled at the idea, shoulders tense, unless-- he found a replacement. The thought was bitter and easily replaced with shock as a soft voice spoke up from behind him, causing the imposter to flinch, turning around to face it.

"Hey...." The other who had entered the room- when white did not know greeted, their expression unclear, hidden beneath its red suit. They waved awkwardly; shoulders hunched in as it approached white with a hesitant step. Feet silent upon the smooth blue-gray floor of the ship.

"Yes?" White asked, voice sharp, waving his hand dismissively. He did not have time to deal with this human, he had things to do, thoughts to sort through. He did not need his time wasted by a-

"You were close to pink... weren't you?" The words were blunt, painfully so that it would take ages to cut through a body white thought. Though it did not hold an accusatory tone, no it almost sounded soft. Pathetic.

"What of it." He bit back, looking red up and down, hands balling into fists at his side, his shoulders shaking ever so slightly as he held back the urge to bite one of his own tongues.

Red took another step forward, it's hand landing upon whites' shoulder in a soft manner, though it was slow giving white time to move away as though he had a reason to fear red, what a stupid assumption, white had nothing to fear of red at all. Red should fear HIM.

"I know what it feels like to lose someone," Red confesses, giving whites shoulder a light squeeze, it felt pleasantly warm. "It's not easy....." The human trailed off for a moment, head downcast. "Never will be." Red's words were kind in a way, the words white supposed, they seemed honest enough, in a desperate sickening way.

He pushed Red's hand off his shoulder, causing white to remember how cold he truly felt all the time already missing the others touch as red took a step back.

"And the point of saying this is?"

"I wish to help you avenge pinks death!" Red's voice level increased, a sort of sad passion within it catching white by surprise. Right........ pink had been hanging around the fool for a while before the first victim. Maybe red had built some connection with her prior to her death?

White raised an eyebrow. "You don't believe pink was guilty?" He asked, shock and suspicion evident in his voice. He folded his arms, taking advantage of there height difference as he stared the human down, they were alone right now, it would be so easy to snap its neck.

Red shook its head. "No, it doesn't make sense." It replied, reaching into it's a pocket and pulling out a notebook, flipping through it while tapping its foot softly. "The killer has to be someone else."

Foolish and smart white thought, eyeing the book. Red was correct, pink did not kill yellow. The foolish crewmate had perished by his hands as he had stabbed it, but pink was still the enemy. "You have a point." He responds, uncrossing his arms and taking a step back, "the time and place don't match up."

Red eyes light up beneath his suit's head, raising its hands in the air for a moment in triumph. "Finally!" Red shouts, tucking away its notes. "Finally, someone gets it." It shoots white a flashing grin beneath its red helmet. "Since we're on the same page want to team up?" Red asks, offering its hand for a shake.

White pauses, hmm, he could work with that, red would be a great alibi and helper, he could use red. Maybe, just maybe he could at least complete the killing everyone's task. So, he smiles and nods, accepting the human's warm hand into his own and moving it up and down.

\----------------

A week passed by in a blur of theories tasks and meals full of warmness, accompanied by chatter for White. It was nice. 

Speaking of meals, white took another bite of the sandwich clenched tightly in his hands. It tasted of cardboard, plain and gross, but red seemed to enjoy it, chowing down at the food-- The human's helmet lifted up just enough for the flesh bag to eat as it busily wrote down a multitude of things. The human's writing appeared to be smooth and pleasant to look at and most importantly easy to read despite the pace at which it was written. Red mumbled something unintelligible and leaned back without warning and White felt red's shoulder bump into his, the contact was nice, and he felt himself leaning into it.

"I know everyone is sure pink was the imposter since no one has died since she was ejected," Red stated, before taking another bite of its sandwich, writing down its thoughts, not at all noticing how deliciously warm he was and how such simple contact had white fighting back the urge to embrace him, no, It. "But I believe the real imposter is trying to build a feeling of false security."

White smiled, red was correct in a way. He was simply bidding his time. "You may be on to something." He compliments red, noticing how the human's cheeks flush at the praise before its helmet covers them again. He was not bidding his time anymore though, last night he had killed purple in electrical and strangely enough someone had yet to find the body.

Irony seemed to have made this ship it's b*tch because right then the blaring horn of an emergency meeting went off and soon everyone was gathered in the cafeteria.

Teal spoke up first, it's mask off, tears freely falling down the human’s face. "Purple." It gasps, "Purple is dead." Is the last thing teals says, It's long hair falling in front of its eyes as the human breaks down into sobs resting its head on the table as green rushes to its side, calmly rubbing teals back in comfort.

Lime crosses its arms. "How, when?" Lime barks in question, startling red who flinches back into white, his warm body pleasing against the imposters and white feels himself steadying the human with his hand. Teal breaks down into more tears and green continues trying to calm them as the other crew members watch in silence.

Green pats teal’s shoulder one last time and looks at Lime. "Look, give teal a moment, I'm sure she'll tell us in time, give her some space" He attempts to reason, it's voice level as it attempted to keep himself calm.

Lime opens its pestering mouth to argue but orange speaks before lime can, rising from the table determination flashing in its blue eyes, huh, when had he removed Its helmet. "I agree with green," it announced, gaze flashing towards him and red. "We should all go into groups and head to one of our rooms for the rest of the day and calm down." He instructs, "then meet up again tonight," Orange suggested, scanning the nervous crowd.

Lime rolled its eyes. "Fine, I'll be with blue then." Lime hissed, placing a hand on a startled blue who stiffened beneath its touch.

Green rubbed teals back in a gentle manner. "Teal and I will head to my room." With that green lead teal away, teal’s hand in it's.

Soon enough everyone grabbed someone; white glanced down at red, suddenly remembering he was still touching its shoulder and removed his grip.

"Guess, were together then." Red laughed his voice awkward sounding, grabbing his notes and tucking it away, glancing at his sandwich, hunger no longer there.

White nods a hum on his lips, not sure what to say. Lime and blue are currently watching them, filling the place with unease.

"So, my room or yours?" Red asked, nudging white with its shoulder, the touch causing white's own shoulder to heat up into prickly little tingles.

\---

White opens the door to his room in silence, red shuffling beside him and into the room first and white closes the door behind himself once there both in.

"So, uh..." Red mumbles looking around. "Everything looks clean. Nice place?" He mumbles, reaching for its helmet. The place was neat, too neat. or maybe white was just a clean freak or something.

White made a move to stop the human. Placing a hand over the one thing that protected its face. "You shouldn't." He mumbles, his touch gentle despite the fact red would not be able to feel it, his brows furrowed as the human stood there in silence for a moment.

"Hey, if I'm staying the night shouldn't you know what I look like." Red joked once he found his voice, placing his hand on top of whites and sliding it down. The touch caused goosebumps to run across the imposter's hand, his cheek burning a light purple.

White nodded his face flushed; "Your right"- taking off his own helmet first. Red bit his tongue as long glossy white hair, done up into a bun, small pieces framing his face came into view. Red then stared deeply into the darkest most unnatural blue eyes that he had ever seen, his curiosity peaking. "if we're going to sleep back to back in trust. We should at least get to know each Other more."

Red smiles awkwardly under his helmet, nodding along with the other's words. Suddenly feeling ugly compared to the man in front of him as he removes his own. Red sighed in uncertainty as soft brown locks revealed themselves much to slow in whites' opinion, parted to the side, thick and wavy. It suited white thought, his eyes trailing lower to spot reds light brown glasses perched upon his nose and rich golden eyes.... when did humans have golden eyes??

"Your eyes?" He asks, gesturing to his face with a loose hand.

"Oh... their weird aren't they, well there a b-"

"I think they're beautiful." White cuts in, a hand finding its way under reds chin, pushing it up to grab a better view. Red pauses, his breath caught in his throat, looking up at White, realizing just how close they are right now.

"Thanks." He mumbled, pushing hands white away. " They're basically a birth defect and the reason I need these glasses, my vision is sh*t." He grumbles, pushing said item further up his nose, shooting white a half-smile.

White nods, they did not teach him about glasses on the mission. Are they a medical device healing the human's vision or a crutch?

"Well there lovely." He compliments, standing there, shoulders stiff, a feeling of awkwardness passing through him... what now...

Red smiles and affectionately bumps whites' shoulder, taking a seat upon the bed, reaching into his pocket and pulling out his note pad again, pulling the cap off the pen with his mouth. "So.." He begins. "Lime, I don't trust him, he's too quick to accuse, though teal could just be a very good actress." He announces, already beginning to scribble down his thoughts.

White sighs, taking a seat beside him, "Do you really think she has the skills to cry on command?" He asked, glancing at the other's notes.

Red chuckles, "Not really, but I have to be open to all the options." He reasons, "everyone's innocent till proven guilty ynow." He mumbles, writing down another thing, glancing at white for a split sec before adding something.

White sighs, no he did not know. "So, you think the imposter could be anyone?"

"Yep."

"Even me?"

The rooms was quite...

Red rubs the back of his neck and sighs, "Yeah...." He draws out the word slowly, the taste of it bitter.

White stiffens. "Then why do you trust yourself to be in a room alone with me?"

Red shakes his head slightly, pressing a hand to his forehead. "Well for one if you killed me now, the chances of you getting thrown out are high." He tells the imposter. "I would like to think you aren't the imposter and I.... well, I have to be careful." He sighs, "I have to avenge pink."

White takes it all in. "You and pink were really close it seems, why?" He decides to respond with, the last sentence coming out of reds throat putting him on edge, he had to know the connection red had with his assigned mate.

"Aster." Red blurts out, tucking away his notepad.

White pauses. "What?" The word caught him by surprise. Aster?

"My names Aster..." Red explains, placing a hand on whites' shoulder, a gentle smile upon his faint pink lips.

"Why?" White askes, nearly jumping out of his skin as red sighs and rests his head against his shoulder.

"Look white, I value our rocky friendship." He mumbles, not noticing how whites’ cheeks flush purple, his heart leaping into his throat. "I want you to know I trust you."

"Colden."

"Huh?"

White Chuckles. "That's my name."

"Oh." Red breaths out. "Well then, you and I are the only ones who clear pinks name now."

White bristles. Right... pink


	2. Why so quick to accuse?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red awakes at night they are all meetings to talk about purples' death and red hasn't figured out who's guilty. Is he going to vote correctly? Will he be able to avenge pink, or is he simply falling into a trap?
> 
> (This chapter is in red's point of view. The next chapter will be the next day and from white's point of view.)

Red woke up his head pounding as the meeting alarm rang throughout the spaceship. “Wah…” He groaned, the muscles in his arms tensing as he made the move to stretch, panic taking over his form as he found himself unable to. His frantic gaze flickered down just to see what was holding him, a sigh of relief tumbling out of his mouth as he spotted white, finding that their bodies were tangled together.

His head clears for a moment panic seeping out of him and he begins to separate himself from his sleeping crewmate, wracking his brain for a reason as to why he was in a bed with the other. Then it hit him... right, there were catching some z's during the day so that they would have the energy for the meeting this night. Red grumbled as he attempted to pull white's arms off now that their legs were untangled and found that they would not budge.

"C'mon, Colden." He whines, letting out a huff as he pulls again and in return is held tighter. "Time to wake up... It's getting hard to breath." He gently slaps white with his hand, wincing as the contact echoed throughout the clean plain room the dresser, bed and bookshelf that held no books doing nothing to absorb the sound.

"mm," White mumbled, rousing from his sleep, blinking in a slow manner, his gaze meeting reds.

"Oh.. good morning." He whispers the rich tone of sleep in his voice, pulling red closer, startling a surprised eep out of the human as he rests his head in the crook of red's soft neck, his smooth brown locks tickling whites nose.

"It's not morning, it's night in fact." Red corrected, beginning to wiggle in whites’ grip. "And we have a meeting to attend too." He hissed, nails biting into white's suit.

White blinked once more, releasing red instantly. "Right." He coughed, shuffling away from his fellow crewmate...

Red sighed, running a hand through his hair while coughing into the other, with a swing of his legs he propelled himself onto the floor, landing with the small amount of grace only a cat could truly have while white watched him.

Whites stare did not go unnoticed, red felt it upon his back and shivered, a flush upon his face as he reached for his helmet, placing it upon his head and turning it with a click, white falling foot.

\------

Red sat down, ignoring the judgmental stares of his fellow crewmates, eyes obediently staring at the smooth cream colour of the table.

This was not just some fun little psychological project for him, this was real, people's lives were on the line and he needed to remember this. Similar thought to that plagued red's mind as his hand slid down his thigh, landing upon his pocket, giving the little notebook inside it a squeeze, startling as white placed a hand on his shoulder the body of the other close to his.

Lime glowered at them, his presence suffocating, his body right next to a nervous blue, who stood in silence.

Time ticked by slow, well as slow as time could be in the mind of someone as nervous as red. The chance someone is to die tonight was high, now whether the person is a good or bad person, is honestly up to those who survive to tell the tale.

Teal and green entered the room, their footsteps quite though did not go unnoticed. Lime eyes hardened upon their entry, standing up from his chair and glaring. Fear bubbling up in red as the two approached, green continuing to rub soothing circles into teals back, mumbling to her.

"Finally." Lime hissed, slamming a hand down on the table. "What took you so long!?" The two crewmates startled, the soft sniffles leaving teal buzzing within red's mind, wrapping around his throat, and suffocating him with their feels.

Green stiffened, "Watch your tone. She found the body of her girlfriend a couple of hours ago, show some sympathy." He conveyed, pulling teal closer and helping her to her seat, the girl responding with a watery thanks.

Lime paused, "My apologies..." He mumbled, sitting down. "Now that everyone's here we should begin. What was everyone doing the time of purples' death?" He tapped his fingers upon the table, his gaze calculating.

Red glanced at white, "We were in the lunchroom." He explained, locking arms with his friend. White nodded in response.

Lime narrowed his eyes. "Alright then. What about you brown, you've been quiet this entire time."

Brown jumped up, looking straight at lime. "I ain't done nothing sh*t-head!" He cursed, crossing his arms, his voice bouncing about the room, putting everyone on edge.

Lime smirked. "We have our imposter then. How could you stoop so low dear brown." He chuckled deeply, standing up, blue following foot. "Toss him-"

"WAIT!"

Everyone turned to face orange, his helmet was still off, sunny blonde hair front and center, freckles splattered upon his nose and cheeks like cheetah spots, plain blue eyes narrowed at lime. "Brown was with me in medical at the time. Why so quick to accuse lime, trying to hide something?" He questioned, glancing towards brown, his eyes softening, a sad half-smile directed at the man. Brown scoffed in return looking away.

"He's right..." Blue muttered, lime froze, spun around his heels to face them.

"F- b-blue how could you." His words came out tight, backing up as everyone began to mumble in agreement.

"You are very sus lime," Green stated, teal nodding beside him.

Red found himself hesitant, lime was not one of his suspects, the man seemed too brash and dumb to even accomplish anything. He looked up at white only to find the other voting the man off, guilt built in his stomach as he followed foot, crossing his fingers for the chance they were right.

Everyone voted, the room filled with breath held silence, the nearby clock ticking as the results flashed before them  
-  
Blue voted  
for lime  
Brown voted  
for lime  
White voted  
for lime  
Red voted  
for lime  
Orange voted  
for lime  
Green voted  
for lime  
Teal voted  
for lime  
Black voted  
for red.  
-

The room bursts into noise. "It's not me!" Lime screamed, kicking as blue lifted him up by an arm the other lifted by green, the two of them dragging the flailing crewmate away to his fate, remorse unclear upon their hidden faces. "YOUR ALL GOING TO FUCKING DIE!" He continued to yell. "You are all going to hell. TO HELL I TELL YOU!"

His screaming faded, a full thrum within reds ears as he stared at the voting panel..................Black had voted for him.. Why?

"Hey, Aster it's okay," White mumbled, reaching for the hand of the other. "Let's head back to bed."

Red nodded numbly.

\---  
A shrill alarm cut its way into the silence of the room, the warm yellow light of coming from the automatic light bulb, it's soft glow keeping the room decently bright. Two body's lay next to and nearly on  
top of each other in the room. Their breathing slow and nearly in sync. Sharing warmth in the cold ship they lived in. Fingers clad in white stretched, patting around for the alarm, searching for the right  
button then turning it off. A yawn leaving Whites mouth as he began rubbing sleep from his eyes only for them to go wide as he felt something weighing down on his chest. Panicked for a moment he looked down and realized who it was.

Red awoke with a groan, a loud, annoying, stupid alarm awaking him from one of the best dreams he had ever had. He lifted his head off his pillow, wait no, not a pillow, it was white. Images of last night flashed through his mind, his face playing as his heart weighed down with dread. God, he could not believe lime was gone........ Is it over? Or did they....

"How did you sleep?" White asked, gently pushing red off him, snapping the other into reality.

"I slept well, how about you?" Red responded, glancing around the room. Shoulders sore and stiff.

"It was fine," White muttered, not daring to tell red never had he slept so soundly since they started cuddling, the human's warmth was pleasant. Honestly, Aster himself was pleasant.

"Good..”

Red looked away. "Uh.. yeah, we should do our tasks now." he  
stood up and began stretching his arms wide, feeling a satisfying pop as  
awkwardness moved around him in smoke rings.

White nodded

\----

Red let out a hiss, his grip upon two pink wires slipping out of his grip, he paused for a moment, the image of pink’s pale face as she floated away pushing forward in his mind. Red bit his lip, he could not let her distract him, he needed to do this to bring her peace. He grabbed them again twisting the parts together, letting go of them to grab the electrical tape. Once the tape was in hand, he found out that the wires had come undone, with a growl he tapped his foot impatiently doing the task over again.

“I swear-”

“Having trouble, I see.” A voice stated.

Red jumped, turning around, eyes widening as he spotted black. He took a step back, his  
body shaky as he nearly bumped into the wires. “Oh, uh, blac-”

“You may call me Sloan.” He cut the other off, taking a step forward, his gaze on the wires.

“Right uh sloan..yeah I’m having some trouble.” He scooted out of the way, gesturing to the wires, raising a brow as black stared at the conjoined  
pink wires a couple of seconds longer than he should of.

“Let me help,” Black demanded, his gaze rising to meet reds. Hands already reaching for said item.

“Why?” Red questioned, crossing his arms, bitter resentment building in his gut, black had voted for him to die…

“I finished my tasks early.” Black grabbed two blue wires and twisted them together once in place he used his elbow to gesture towards the tape. “And I don’t trust you.”  
Red took the hint, picking up the tape and got to work wrapping the two wires together. “Why exactly do you not trust me, hm?” He asked, his tone a little harsher than it should have been.

“You were close to pink.”

Red saw red.

“She was innocent…” He mumbled under his breath in a harsh tone, hands closing into fists at his shaking sides.

Black paused. “Sure..” He replied, now twisting two green wires together, rolling his shoulders. “Your really not making yourself not seem guilty ynow.” He told him with a scoff.  
Red felt his cheeks heat up, rage boiling in his gut, cooking his innards. He raised up the tape and attached it. “Your opinions do not matter.”  
Black chuckled, “The fact you felt the need to say that proves that they do to you.” He turned away from the work, pointing towards red’s chest with his thumb. “Though you may just not be the imposter, you don’t seem that bright.”

Red bit his lip, his grip around the tape tightening, fighting back the urge to punch the other.

“Yo, black don’t be a dick.”

Red paused, turning around to spot brown. Black did the same, his posture straightening, perhaps to appear taller than the other crewmate red contemplated.

“I was not-“

“Nope. Wrong. You were defiantly being a dick.” Brown scolded, grabbing red’s arm. “Now if you excuse us, we’re going to be decent people.”  
Red allowed himself to be dragged off into the hallway. Breathing deeply through his nose, his body still shaking in a slight manner, emotions flooding his system hoping to catch up.

“Thank you.”

Brown Shrugged his shoulders. “Don’t sweat it..” He replied, turning a corner. “I just happened to hear what he was saying, I know you and pink were close and he was just being insensitive.”

Red smiled beneath his helmet... “Yeah..” he muttered, following along with brown. “Where are we going?”

Brown raised his hands in the air for a moment then let them drop. “I don’t know, I finished my tasks, how about you?”

“Same.”

Brown stopped walking. “Fcking great.” He moved his head as he looked around. “Want to chat in the lunchroom?”  
Red nodded.  
\----

Dinner had passed peacefully, the companionship of brown all day leaving red happy though exhausted at the same time as he stalked down the halls, a quiet hum on his lips as he headed towards whites’ room. Wondering if the other was there, he had not noticed the other at dinner.... or lunch...

"Heyyy, I’m back..."

"Close the door, now."

Red raised a brow. "Bad day?"

White nodded, flopping over on the bed, soft and smooth white hair falling over his face, slightly covering blue eyes.

Red hummed, removing his helmet as well. "I can relate, my day didn't go so great either."

White brows furrowed together until one lifted, "How so.." He questions, words quiet and drawn out.

Red took a seat next to the man. Rubbing a hand over his temple. "I think black is personally out to get me "

White looked red up and down, his expression unreadable. "What brings you to that conclusion."  
Red chuckled dryly, running a hand through his hair. “He basically told me.”  
White placed a hand on red’s shoulder. “Huh. Well do not worry, I’ll make sure he won’t hurt you.”  
Red smiled as he gently batted whites hand off him. “Thanks, but I can stand up for myself.” He gave red a friendly punch, golden eyes twinkling in the light.  
White reached for his face, his cheeks a light purple as he smiled back, shaking his head. “Yeah, I guess you can.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yo... I abandoned this book because I thought no one liked it...Then I find out 100 of you left kudos and I didnt get any notification.. DAMN... Well here's a chapter for whoever wants it. 
> 
> If brown insane?  
> IS green actually guilty?  
> Wheres blue?   
> Why is black an annoying btch?  
> Why is orange weird"  
> Will red and white ever shut the fck up and kiss???  
> WHO KNOWS!!!!!!! Read to find out.

White awoke to the sound of an emergency alarm. They found the body this soon?... He thought he had planted it somewhere they wouldn't notice until lunch, or did he sleep in? He felt red stir beside him, mind going blank as the human let out an adorable, tired whine, pushing white away as he came to a stand.

"C'mon, we got to see what’s going on," Red mumbled, gesturing towards the door, then reached for his discarded helmet. His tired eyes now hid beneath said item, hiding the beauty away from white. He had half a mind to just rip it off, but instead, he came to stand as well, pulling his own over his head.

"Very well." He passed red, hand latching onto the shorter man’s arm and pulling him forward. "Let us see what the fuss is all about."

\---  
White sat down with red, placing his hands upon the smooth cream table. Gaze landing on Green who stood at the end of it, hyperventilating, Orange calmly rubbing his back as everyone watched in silence.

Red froze.. that meant... Teal.. His head felt foggy upon the realization, looking towards white for comfort. The man sat next to him, his expression hidden by his mask. Offering little to no relief. 

"Where were you this morning Red?"

Red whipped his head around to face Black, mouth open and ears red like his suit, "You really think I did it? I was asleep until now." He complained.

Black crossed his arms. "Sure you were. White?"

White placed his hand on top of Red’s shoulder, staring the accuser down. "He was asleep." He repeated in confirmation. 

Black paused, raising his hand in the air as though to say something then lowered it. "Aright then." He looked away " Green, your her bunkmate, see anything?"

Green looked up, his body leaning into Orange, brown eyes full of fresh tears, "I, I don't know, I woke up and she was gone... and-"

Brown pressed down on the buzzer. Everyone flinched, all eyes landing on the small crewman. Brown leaned forward, resting a hand on the table. "Isn’t it kind of sus, that everyone was asleep.."

Orange removed his hand from green, raising a brow. "What do you mean?"

"What I mean is." He jabs a thumb in Green’s direction “Everyone was asleep and Green is Teal’s bunkmate.”

Black rolled his shoulder, glancing at Green. “Are you really implying he did it?” He asked, arms crossing. 

Orange pauses, stiffening next to the accused. “Are you sure brown?” He asks, wringing his hands together. “This is an extreme accusation.” 

Green continued to bawl. 

Brown shrugged, turning around. “I don’t know, kind of makes sense,” He taps a finger against his cheek. “ I mean, why not?” 

Red glanced between Green and Brown. No, that wasn’t possible, Green would never, he was such close friends with Teal. Confused, he leaned closer to white, finding comfort in the hand resting against his suit, cold though constant. 

Black plopped down into his seat, placing a hand on his temple. “Brown, got any evidence?” He asked, tone exasperated. 

Brown spun around on the back of his heels. “Mmm.. Maybe.. did anyone see the body?” 

Orange glanced at Green. “I did..” 

Brown gave Orange a thumbs up. “Great cool. How did the body look?”

Black groaned. “This is ridiculous.” 

“Shut up.” Brown snapped, ”Anyways, Orange please tell me, how was she killed hmm?” 

Orange placed a hand on Green’s shoulder, rubbing a circle into flesh as the man broke down even more down. “Strangled, there were bruises all over her neck.” 

Brown snapped his fingers, “That answers that, Green is guilty.” 

White stood up, hand falling away from Red. “How is that?” 

Brown shrugged. “Well, usually the bodies are torn, shredded, missing bits and pieces.” He leaned forward, twisting around, his back landing on the table, heels digging into the ship floor to keep him steady. “And Teal was killed so humanly…. So Green. Did your little crush reject you?” He asked, raising his hands in the air, before they fell to his sides, spread across the table as though he were to make a snow angel. 

Green covered his face with his hands in response. 

Brown chuckled, flipping onto his stomach, cradling his face in his hands as he began kicking his feet in the air like a love-struck teen. “Let me guess, couldn’t handle the fact she didnt like you. Mister Nice Guy.” He spat… “ Being her friend because you wanted a bang her and all. Bet you thought since her girlfriend was gone she’d be free real estate.” 

“That’s enough brown,” Black grumbled. “You can’t just say that kind of stuff.” 

“No, he’s right..” Green mumbled, pulling away from Orange. “I did it.. I was, so so angry.. I didnt.. I didnt think..” 

Red blanked.. No.. no.. he couldn’t have.. How could he..White bristled beside him. “That’s sick..” White declared, pointing a finger at Green, “How dare you.”  
Everyone went silent, Brown stooped moving his legs, going still. 

The room felt stuffy...tense...White had never ever gotten angry before.. Red found himself leaning away from the man. 

“That is disgusting.” Black agreed, coming to a stand, “I vote we throw him off.” He placed his hand on the voting screen.  
Black voted green.

The crewmates looked between themselves. Brown rolled off the table, as Orange placed his vote.

Orange voted green. 

Red stared at the button, glancing at white who voted as well, tension coiling in his gut as he watched him press green. 

White voted green. 

Red and brown looked between each other, with a sigh, brown voted. 

Brown voted green. 

Everyone stared at Red. The man scrunched up under there stares, hand hovering over the voting button. He made a decision and pressed down.

Red voted skip.

“I think he should be dealt with the legal way back on earth.” 

Green voted Green. 

Everyone jumped at the announcement, staring at the green-clad man in bewilderment. 

“What the fuck..” Black mumbled. 

Green lifted his head, returning everyone’s stares, “I deserve it.” 

Everyone looked between themselves. 

“Okay” Brown chirped. “Just climb in.” He instructed pointing towards the airlock. 

-  
Green went peacefully, his grief-stricken face, engraved in Red's mind as he sat down for a late breakfast, head leaning against whites shoulder as he ate in uncomfortable silence. 

Orange sat on the other side of them, nervously wringing his hands, he nudged brown with his shoulder, plain blue eyes frantic, “Do you think we did the right thing?” 

Brown took another bite, “I dmfunnoo.” He replied voice muffled with food. This did little to comfort orange who continued to fret. 

Black slipped out of his seat. “I’m going to get some stuff done..” He took a step, paused then turned around. “Hey, uh… Has anyone seen Blue?” 

White stiffened beneath Red, “No, no I haven’t..” 

“Odd..” Black muttered, walking away. Leaving behind a distressed orange, hungry brown, disturbed red and our one and only white. 

\----  
Brown lowered his sandwich, “So, uh red, you and white a thing or something?”

Red stiffened, “Uh no…” he lowered his sandwich no longer hungry. “We’re just friends.” 

White leaned closer, wrapping a hand around his shoulders. “Just friends.” He agreed. 

Brown quirked a brow, “Uh, sure..” He rose to his feet, “anyways, I got shit to do.. Seeya.” 

Orange rose to his feet. “I’ll go with you!”

Brown leaned away, “Uhh… okay..”

They exited the lunchroom. 

Red pushed white away, “We have things to do as well.” 

\--------- (Half an hour later.) 

Red swiped his key card

Declined

He swiped again

Declined

“HEY!” 

Red spun around, coming to face brown. “Oh, uh hey brown…” 

“Need some help?” He asked, pointing towards the device. 

“Sure?”

“Great.” He grabbed Red’s card and gave it a swipe.

Accepted. 

“OH CMON!!” 

“If it makes you feel better, it might be because I have magic hands.” Brown exclaims, sarcasm in his tone as he did some jazz hands before handing the card back. 

Red rolled his eyes, pocketing it next to his notebook. “I doubt it.” He mumbled, “So, uh, what are you doing here.” 

Brown paused, rubbing the back of his neck. “I was trying to avoid orange..” 

Red blinked, snatching his notebook out of his pocket. “So, do you think orange is an imposter?” 

Brown stood there, a wheezing sound leaving his lips, as he leaned forward, holding his stomach. “What no. The dude’s a weirdo.” 

Red lowered his notebook. “Oh… do you have anyone in mind?” 

“What says I’m not one?” Brown, rested his hand on his hips. 

“Awsner the question.”

“Okay fine.. Honestly, I think it’s white.”

Red blinked. “What!?”

Brown shrugged, “I mean why not.”

Red tucked his notebook into his pocket, heading towards the door. “You assume where a couple and now you’re saying he’s a murder.”

Brown followed after him. “Look, I get it, you don’t see the chemistry you two have.” 

Red kept walking. “You think I have chemistry with someone you think kills people.”

“Yep!”

“Your insane.”

“Only on Tuesdays. “

Red entered the cafeteria, brown trailing behind. 

“Cmon here me out, he follows you everywhere, you sleep in the same room and he never does anything.” Brown ranted, pulling out a seat and sitting down backwards. 

Red rolled his eyes, hidden beneath his helmet. “Are you trying to convince me he’s a murderer, or that he’s into me…” 

Brown rolled his shoulders, “Hmm maybe both.” 

Red stopped walking, “Wait. he doesn’t follow me everywhere.” 

Brown smiled. “That’s what you think.” 

"Hello red." The two men froze.


End file.
